saintseiya_omega_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy
Happy is an Exceed from Extalia, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu. He is one of the main male protagonists of the Fairy Tail series and the best friend/sidekick of Natsu Dragneel throughout many of their adventures together. Profile and Stats Class: C-Class Name: Happy Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Cat, Fur-ball Gender: Male Age: 6; 7 (Movies 1-2) Classification: Exceed Affiliation: Fairy Tail Status: Alive Voice Actor: Rie Kugimiya Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark emblem that is on his back. When using his signature Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Unlike most Fairy Tail characters, Happy usually does not wear clothes. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted, sassy and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia and Aquila Yuna; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!" throughout both the Fairy Tail, and crossover franchises. He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him during their adventure in Edolas. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Aera: Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. *'Max Speed': Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can, at least flying faster than the speed of Mach 1. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. **'Max Speed Attack': While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. Enhanced Durability: Despite his small and seemingly frail stature, Happy has proven to possess incredible durability, surviving multiple, poison-enhanced blows from Cobra alongside Natsu, and without suffering any severe effects from the former's poison. Weaknesses *Using Max Speed severely drains his Magic Power too quickly Equipment Backpack: A small green backpack that Happy uses to carry snacks, namely fish. Fish (or other food products): Happy is constantly seen using fish or fruits in battle. He uses them as blunt weapons, and also as swords. His range of "weapons" varies from fish to octopuses to crabs. Relationships *Lucky - Father. *Marl - Mother. *Team Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel Redfox ***Pantherlily **Levy McGarden **Jellal Fernandes Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Magical Creatures Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Athena's Army Category:Team Fairy Tail Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Main Characters Category:C-Class